


Do Me With It III: Dinner

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited third part of a trilogy; Mulder and Scully have dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me With It III: Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Gossamer; originally published July 23, 2000. 
> 
> I would like to thank the members of the Heathers smut list for helping me out when I was totally out of really unique ideas; it still took me FN forever to finish this story. Orange Tabby, thanks for giving me this specific scenario... a good idea that I should have followed up on long ago. I'd also like to thank the bad bunny for "inspiring" me out of this writer's block I've had for three months.

Dinner was wonderful.

Mulder had been researching what to cook for weeks, which basically consisted of deciding what would be hardest to burn in the oven, collecting the ingredients and deciding on a Friday night appropriate for his gourmet skills to be showcased. He hadn't told her what he was making, and she was more than surprised when she came out of the bedroom to find the table aglow with the soft flickering light of two candles, a single rose in a vase between them. At each place setting was a plate of manicotti and garden salad.

He had been walking toward the table with a basket of French bread, toasted in the oven. "It's a little burned on the edges," he said with a wide, sheepish grin, "but the smoke alarm didn't go off."

"It's wonderful." Scully smiled, pulling him into an embrace. She kissed him softly and looked again at his seemingly perfect creations. "I'm impressed."

"You should be, Scully... I worked my ass off on this," he answered, pulling her tighter around the waist. She slid her hand around his thigh and grabbed his rear, jiggling him.

"Nah...it's still there," she said, arching her eyebrows. He laughed softly and nudged her toward the table.

"Sit," he insisted, walking her over and pulling out her chair. Scully sat down and he pushed her up to the table, whipping the cloth napkin from the place setting and laying it in her lap. She watched as he sat across from her with a bigger smile, pouring them each a glass of Asti.

And they had dined on the pasta and salad--the manicotti a bit too salty, the salad a little wilted, but any imperfections were overlooked as they lost themselves in a bit more relaxation than they were used to nowadays.

Scully's stomach was more than full, but as he was clearing the table Mulder insisted that they had to have some of his newly concocted cheesecake.

"Jell-O?" Scully asked with a knowing smile, taking a breath and rubbing her tummy a bit.

"No Bake," he added, grinning and pulling it out of the fridge. She laughed softly and he set the cheesecake on the counter to pull her out of her chair. He slid his arms around her waist, kissing her mouth and running his lips softly down her neck.

"Oh, so you want *me* to serve dessert," she sighed. "I guess it's only fair."

"Well," he said, running his hands up her back, "not really."

She heard the zipper on the back of her dress before she had a chance to reply. He pulled it gently down, letting the sides fall free, exposing her back.

"Hmmm." Scully felt her breath catch as he ran his fingers up her spine. "Not really, huh?"

His fingers traveled along her shoulders and pushed the straps of the dress down her arms to make it slide down her body. It was now a black pile on the floor, and she stood before him in her black bra and panties, looking at him expectantly until he sighed a smile.

"Trust me," he said softly as he took her hand, kissing the top of it. Her smile widened as she tilted her head to the side slightly. Returning the tilt of her head with his own, he bent at the knees, lifted her up by her hips and placed her on the table. Then he took a clean cloth napkin and folded it, placing it on the table behind her. "Lie down."

She felt herself growing more excited by the moment, but kept composure by raising her eyebrows and lying back on the tablecloth, the back of her head resting on the napkin. He picked up the cheesecake pan and brought it over to the table, taking the spatula and picking up a medium-sized piece of the dessert.

"Mulder," she said as she watched him hold it above her, "what are you--"

"Eating," he interrupted as he pressed the spatula against her stomach, sliding the cheesecake off with his finger. She gasped as the coldness sent tingles over her skin. Then he retrieved a bowl of strawberry filling and began to spoon it out.

"Mulder, is that cold toooo-hooohoooyes it is, oh yes," she whispered as she felt the cold filling drip from the top of the cheesecake onto her skin. "Cold stuff."

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling through his apology. He pulled her chair to the side of the table and sat down next to her, bringing his face to her stomach and sliding his tongue through a trail of strawberry filling that was making its way down her side. She shivered, squirming a bit on the table. Then he opened his mouth wide, taking in a corner of the cheesecake by scraping his bottom teeth against her skin. Closing her eyes, she put her hand on his head and sighed.

Mulder consumed the cheesecake bite by bite, licking up the remnants with slow circles of his tongue, gathering up portions with his teeth and swallowing slowly. "Mmmm," he said, his voice lower. "Very good."

"I wouldn't know," she answered, tugging at his hair gently. He smiled and used two fingers to take a piece of the cheesecake to her lips. Scully opened her mouth and he slid the cheesecake in slowly. She sucked it off his fingers, whirling her tongue around. She felt a little more satisfaction as he began to breathe more heavily.

Mulder pulled his fingers away with long breath out and pressed his mouth against her stomach, sucking up the last bit of cheesecake and cleaning her off with long tongue strokes. Then he moved his mouth up to kiss her, his tongue strawberry-flavored and sliding easily past her lips. "Keep your eyes closed," he said softly. She nodded a little and felt him get up and move away.

It wasn't long until he was seated again. "What do you have?" she asked, her inquisitive mind eager to know what she would feel next.

Suddenly, she felt drips of cold liquid land in the middle of her stomach and slide to her belly button.

"Just a little something to drink," Mulder answered as he poured a bit more champagne on her skin. She gasped as it flowed down, filled up her belly button and bubbled there. It cascaded down her sides, the little rivers growing as he let half of the flute empty onto her body. Mulder quickly bent his head to lap up the champagne. He pressed the side of his face against her side and let it trickle down into his open mouth, flicking his tongue against her. Licking up to her belly button, he placed his mouth over it and worked each drop of champagne out with his tongue, making her moan.

"You want to know where else I'm going to put this?" he asked her softly, his breath against her stomach. He pulled at the side of her panties and she lifted her hips a little bit, feeling little electric currents rush from her head to her feet as he pulled them off.

"I could take... a good guess," she breathed, feeling him move near her feet as he sat at his chair. He tipped the flute and let the champagne pour between her legs, cold and fizzy. It felt as if it was working its way into her sensitive flesh, seeking out whatever was warm and damp and turning it cold and wet.

Mulder took his tongue and followed the champagne deep into her folds. Scully moaned softly, her hands instinctively grabbing for his head and pulling him closer. Teasing her, he gathered the liquid into his mouth, each bit tasting more like her as he spilled it over her. Mulder opened her lips a little wider to pour a slender, cold stream directly onto her clit, making her pull his hair with a whimper and louder moan as he quickly massaged it back to warmth between his lips. He groaned as he sucked the champagne off her clit and her inner lips, slowly getting drunk off of her.

His eyes grazed over her body--up her stomach, her chest housing baited breath, over her still-clothed breasts and up to her eyelids as they fluttered with each flick of his tongue. He ran it through the last bit of champagne, up and down in her cleft until the flute was empty. Then his tongue searched out every drop, dipping inside of her and rolling around, feeling hot wetness on his mouth, then pressing hard against her and sliding up through tender skin. The chill from the liquid was gone; the heat of her arousal had overpowered it.

He found the center of that arousal, the little throbbing bundle of nerves that made her flinch with ecstasy when he grabbed it between his lips again and began sucking and flicking in a desire-soaked frenzy to hear her more, to watch and feel her come under his mouth. Scully released a whimpering growl, grabbing his hair and pulling, releasing and then grabbing the sides of the table as she writhed her hips against his relentless torments. He pressed his hands against the table, steadying it as rubbed his tongue against her. She bucked up with a loud moan, her cries mounting until she finally succumbed to him and came, panting and grinding against Mulder's face.

He smiled and licked up her sweetness, watching as her body shuddered and gently fell back to the table. He got up and plucked the rose from its vase, sitting again in the chair by her side and running his fingers lightly up the bottom edge of her bra to find the tiny front clasp between her breasts. He undid it and they fell loose; he couldn't resist running his thumb over each peaked nipple to make her sigh.

Taking the rose by its stem, he ran the half-open bloom of the flower across her jaw. Scully smiled. "It tickles," she whispered, tilting her head away. He smiled, his heart racing in his chest as he ran the soft petals down her neck and over her collarbone, between her breasts and over each of them in a slow exploration of her body. Scully felt tingles from every nerve that it touched; it tickled her already-sensitive skin and made her inner muscles twitch a little more than she was used to after coming.

Mulder's eyes followed the rose across her skin as he circled her breasts and retreated down her side. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, and she felt herself flush at the remark like it was the first time he'd said it. Scully felt the petals graze over her thigh, past her knee and down her calf; her body began to relax, but she ached to feel him inside of her.

"You know what I want?" she whispered, opening her eyes and watching his averted gaze. He glanced at her, a smile forming as he nodded and ran the rose between her legs. She gasped and he tossed it away with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You want it right here?" he asked, his boyish tone making her smile.

"You think we'll break the table?" she countered, her smile turning into a more devious grin. Mulder laughed and patted the oak through the tablecloth.

"It's pretty sturdy... what's a new table, anyway?" he asked as he undid his belt. She watched his fingers as he unzipped his pants and let them drop to the ground. His excitement was audible in his voice and certainly visible in his shorts. Scully ran her hand up against it, making him breathe in deeply.

"Come here," she said gently, plucking at his waistband. Mulder stepped out of his shoes and pants, tugging down his shorts, and tried to hide his eagerness as he pushed away the chair from its place at the end of the table. He ran his hands up her legs, feeling himself get harder as he approached her damp warmth.

"I'll come *here*," he laughed, his voice husky. She sat up and pulled his head near to kiss him deeply. Their tongues slid against each other as he pulled her thighs to either side of his hips. Reaching down between them, he directed himself into her and pushed in, sliding easily into her heat. She groaned, kissing him harder. Their teeth gnashed together and he thrust into her then, making her whimper into his mouth.

Scully grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails deeply into his tanned flesh. He groaned, thrusting a little more quickly and feeling her tense around him. "It's not... going to last..." he whispered between kisses.

"Harder," she groaned, "I don't care, I don't care..."

He pushed into her and she leaned back on her hands, feeling him slide in and out faster, hard and heated. She began to whimper with each of his movements and he echoed them with deeper, lower ones.

"Scully yeah," he panted as he felt a growing ache deep inside of him. "Yeah, Scully... ohhhyeah..."

"Yeah come on, Mulder, come on," she whispered, breathless, feeling him fuck her harder and watching him shudder, his eyes squeezing shut as he groaned her name, deep and guttural, and came.

"OhGODyeah..." He thrust long, hard strokes into her and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Then he suddenly pulled her off the table, letting her feet drop to the floor and pulling out of her all at once.

"Scully turn around, please please, please," he whispered urgently. She did so and he pulled her ass to him, pushing between her legs quickly and entering her with one deep thrust.

"JessssusMulderyeah," she cried out, pushing her hips back against him. He began the same rapid strokes in and out of her as before, reaching in front of her and rubbing her clit frantically with two fingers. Almost instantly, Scully felt herself building toward another climax as he bent her more over the table. She grabbed onto it, feeling her body slide back and forth against the tablecloth.

Soon the table squeaks were inaudible; all she could hear was her breath, her whimpers, her moans...his breath, his groans and his balls slapping up against her harder and harder.

"Sculllyyyy," he groaned, using his free hand to slam her hips back against his body. She moaned, his hard-pressed fingers against her clit rubbing harder and faster until she felt her muscles spasm around him.

"MulderohMulderyeahohhhhyeah," she cried, her voice higher as she came hard, tingles spreading like buckshot through her body. He slowed his rubbing as she writhed against him; he kept pumping into her a few more minutes until he came again with a whimper of her name.

They breathed for what seemed like the first time in minutes. He lay down on her gently, feeling her trembling around his cock and under his body. She felt relaxed under his weight.

"Good dinner," she whispered finally, and he laughed, pulling away. She stood up and turned to him, hugging him tightly and feeling their sweaty bodies meld together. "That champagne was good... what you did with it."

"You?" he asked, and she laughed softly. "I don't know what was better--you or the champagne."

Scully slapped his arm. "Well then, we'll see who you get to sleep with tonight." At that, she turned and started toward the bedroom.

"Scully," he laughed, watching her walk away. "Hey." She kept on walking. "Scully... Scully!"

"...Scully?"

Mulder took one last look at the champagne before running toward the half-closed bedroom door.

 

the end


End file.
